yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 005
"The Shadow Duelist, Part 1", known as "Demon Deck of Darkness" in the Japanese version, is the fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime. It aired in Japan November 3, 2004. It aired in the US on October 17, 2005. Summary As nighttime came, Alexis Rhodes stands in front of an old building where she placed a rose near the front of a statue and says, "Be at peace, wherever you are." Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington are in their dorm, telling ghost stories using their cards. They would draw a card, the higher the level, the scarier the story. After drawing the Level 4 "Earthbound Spirit", Syrus tells a story about a swamp monster that lured a boy into its grasps with a "Dark Magician" card. Jaden draws the Level 1 "Sinister Serpent" told them about when he was a kid, he used to hear voices he never recognized coming from his closet. Nothing was ever there but his cards. The strange things was, Jaden had been recently hearing the voices again, referring to Winged Kuriboh. Professor Banner comes to join in and ended up drawing the Level 12 "Five-Headed Dragon". He told them about an Abandoned Dorm on the edge of the island that had been shut down when many students went disappearing. The rumor was that the kids were getting caught in Shadow Games, Duels played using the Millennium Items. Syrus had heard of the dorm before, so Jaden decided they should go the following night and check it out. Dr. Crowler overheard them and decided to use it to his advantage in getting rid of Jaden. Meanwhile, in the city, a mysterious Duelist had beaten this other weak Duelist and claims to have stolen his soul using a pendant resembling the Millennium Puzzle. He instructs his opponent to leave all his rare cards for him, and he is seen dropping "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" and "Electromagnetic Turtle". The mysterious Duelist was a tall man with a mask on and a trench-coat. After winning, he got a call on his cell phone. Someone told him about Duel Academy and he agreed to come. The following day, Crowler watched Jaden fall asleep in class again and was thinking about how this class would be his last. That night, Crowler met the mysterious Duelist from the city by the lighthouse. He reveals himself as Titan, the Shadow Duelist. Crowler hires him to scare Jaden, so that the latter will exit Duel Academy and cease irking Crowler. In the English version, he states he'll send Jaden to the Shadow Realm, while in the Japanese version, he informs Crowler that he charges three months pay, regardless of the job. Meanwhile, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley walked to the abandoned dorm where they saw the rose and Alexis. She yelled at them for being there and said they'll be expelled if they're caught. Alexis said that the rumors about the disappearing students were true because one of those students was her brother, which explains the rose. Jaden still wanted to see the dorm though so they went inside, but after leaving Alexis was kidnapped by Titan. As the boys searched the dorm, they found most of the walls were covered in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. Meanwhile, Alexis woke up and found herself tied up in a coffin. Titan said she was being used as bait for his trap. As she screamed, the boys heard her and ran to find her, seeing her "Etoile Cyber" card on the ground. They located her in a cave connected to the dorm. Titan stood in the center and said the only way to free her was to beat him in a Shadow Duel. Jaden said those don't exist, but Titan said that's what the others believed. Jaden believes Titan must be behind the disappearances of the students and was willing to Duel to get Alexis back. Titan warned him, though, that in a Shadow Duel, the loser loses his soul. Titan used the pendant around his neck to create a black fog to surround the room. Jaden noticed his arm was disappearing and Chumley and Syrus were feeling weakened. Titan claims this is all due to the power of his Millennium Item. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Titan Turn 1: Titan * Summons "Infernalqueen Archfiend" (900/1500) in Attack Position, with her own effect increasing her ATK by 1000. * Activates Field Spell Card "Pandemonium", which decreases the cost that Titan would have to pay for his "Archfiend" monsters to zero as long as it is face-up. Also if an Archfiend monster is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, the player that controlled that Archfiend can add an Archfiend monster with a lower level than the destroyed Archfiend from their Deck to their hand. Turn 2: Jaden * Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. * Sets two cards. Turn 3: Titan * Summons "Terrorking Archfiend" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. * Activates the effect of "Infernalqueen", increasing the ATK of "Terrorking" by 1000. * Attacks "Avian" with "Terrorking", but Jaden activates his face-down "Mirror Gate", which would switch the sides of the battling monsters before the attack takes place, but Titan activates "Terrorking's" effect, rolling a six-sided die. It's a two, so the effect of "Mirror Gate" is negated (Jaden 4000 → 2000).In the TCG/OCG, "Terrorking Archfiend" would not be able to negate "Mirror Gate" since it does not target monsters. * Jaden activates "Hero Signal", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position from his Deck. Turn 4: Jaden * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Clayman" with the "Elemental Hero Sparkman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. * Activates the effect of "Thunder Giant" to destroy "Terrorking", but the latter's effect activates, rolling a six-sided die. It's a five, so the effect of "Thunder Giant" effect is negated and he is destroyed.In the TCG/OCG, one must discard a card to activate the effect of "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant". Duel continues in the next episode. Trivia * The two cards the duelist Titan is first seen using his fake Millennium Puzzle on has are ironically cards Yugi uses, "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" and "Electromagnetic Turtle". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes